In the 3GPP LTE (3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution) uplink, only a continuous band assignment of a data signal is supported. In the LTE uplink, furthermore, the number of assignable RBs (Resource Blocks) is only limited to numbers of RBs which can be represented by “2^n×3^m×5^l” (n, m and l are integers which are equal to or greater than zero) in order to reduce a scale of a DFT (Discrete Fourier Transform) circuit (see Non-Patent Literature 1).
On the other hand, in the LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) uplink, the support of the non-continuous band assignment of the data signal is investigated to enhance a frequency scheduling effect (see FIG. 1). The non-continuous assignment has already been applied to an LTE down link. In the LTE down link, there is used a type 0 assignment for giving an RB assignment notice in a non-continuous assignment in a bit map (see Non-Patent Literature 2). In the type 0 assignment, it is possible to reduce a signaling quantity of the RB assignment notice. Also in the LTE-A uplink, therefore, it is strong to apply the type 0 assignment to the RB assignment notice in the non-continuous assignment.
With reference to FIG. 2, the type 0 assignment will be described. In the type 0 assignment, P continuous RBs are formed into a single RB group (RBG: Resource Block Group) and a signaling bit (1 or 0) indicating whether a resource is assigned in an RBG unit is set, and a bit map constituted by the signaling bits is given as a notice. A terminal apparatus (which will be hereinafter referred to as a “terminal”) decides that a resource of P (RB) in an RBG having a signaling bit of 1 is assigned as a transmission band and a resource of P (RB) in an RBG having a signaling bit of 0 is assigned as a transmitting band in a bit map. In the LTE down link, an RBG size (P) is varied every system bandwidth (see Table 1).
TABLE 1System BW (RB)RBG size (P)<= 10111-26227-633 64-1104